Love of the Pack
by Wind Dance Wolf
Summary: Eren, a purebred wolf, and his companions (his brother Armin and a beautiful wolf/German Shepherd hybrid named Mikasa) fight to survive in the Montana wilderness. Along the way they gain new pack-mates, reunite with family and become the loving Pack that they always wanted. Main pairing: Eren x Mikasa side pairings: Armin x Annie, Levi x Petra, Reiner x Krista- more to come
1. Pack-Mates Already!

The fall sun shined brightly in the sky, its rays extending down to the lake below. A herd of elk grazed while keeping a watchful eye on their calves, who raced around in a game of chase. A grey fox was sprawled on its side in the grass, sunning itself. All of a sudden the sounds of snarling and snapping were heard, followed by a painful yelp.

A group of four wolves had surrounded a fifth, who coward before them with his tail tucked to his belly. The golden-furred male whined, flinching when one of the other wolves moved. One of the group lunged forward and sank their fangs into his neck and tossed the golden wolf over their shoulder, a loud crash and a high-pitched yelp escaped the wolf's chest. The group pulled their lips back, smirking.

"Hey Armin, where is that brother of yours? Probably ditched you by now. Its about time he got rid of such a weak wolf," one of the attackers, a large white-furred male, said.

"Hey boss, we should finish this before He comes," a second wolf, with tan fur, said.

"Let Eren come. I'm not afraid of that Cur," the white wolf laughed. A deep gutteral snarl was heard causing the four interlopers to turn and see an enormous brown-furred male racing over, hackles raised and fangs bared. Armin, whimpering in pain, raised his head to see his over-protective brother approach. His attackers laughed, on of them bitting the golden-furred male's shoulder.

"Oh Crap! Mikasa is with him! Let's get out of here!" a small dark grey male yelped making his companions freeze and look quickly, eyes widening fearfully. Not far behind the huge brown-furred male was the only one the small group was truly afraid of, a smaller black-furred female who was much stronger and more aggressive than any wolf.

The huge brown-furred male lunged, slamming into the white-furred wolf and sending him flying. The dark grey wolf growled and sank his fangs into Eren's neck, the white wolf racing back and tearing into Eren's hindquarter. Eren snarled, rearing up on his hind legs and tossing his attackers to the ground. The two downed wolves yelped and raced after their companions, who the smaller female had mutilated and chased away. Mikasa growled a final warning before trotting back to her companions, pinning her ears and whining when she saw the blood dripping off Eren's fur. She approached the huge wolf, nuzzling his side and licking his wounds clean. Eren let out a huff before turning to look at the golden-furred male, who slowly sat up and licked his muzzle.

"You ok, Armin? Sorry we didn't make it here sooner. Mikasa thought she scented something nearby and wanted to make sure noone was there," Eren said, tail wagging.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They just caught me off guard while I was napping. But… Mikasa! You don't have to worry about me! Im fine!," Armin yelped in embarassment as the female walked over and licked his wounds in a motherly way.

"Hush Armin. Just let me do my job. If we don't clean the wounds they will get infected," Mikasa growled, nipping him before continuing to clean the blood from his fur. Armin pinned his ears and sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win in an argument against Mikasa.

Eren is a 2 year old male, standing 32 inches at the shoulder and weighing in at 135 pounds. He has dark brown fur and green eyes. He tends to have a short temper, usually triggered if he is really annoyed or when his companions are being targetted. He is also quite stubborn and territorial. He is extremely loyal and very protective of Armin and Mikasa, who he is extremely affectionate with. He secretly loves Mikasa ever since he saved her when they were small-pups and hopes that she will be his mate. He is Armin's littermate.

Armin is a 2 year old male, standing 28 inches at the shoulder and weighing 90 pounds. He has gold fur and blue eyes. He is shy and quite skittish, making him a target for other wolves to attack. He is also loyal and extremely intelligent, always thinking of strategies that usually results in a successful hunt or to get out of dangerous situations. He is Eren's littermate.

Mikasa is a 2 year old female Timber Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid, standing 28 inches at the shoulder and weighing 80 pounds. She has jet black fur with a red-furred collar and dark gray eyes. She is stubborn, territorial and motherly. She is extremely loyal to and over-protective of Eren, who saved her from a pack of coyotes when she was 2 moons old. Ever since then Mikasa has been practically glued to Eren's side, never straying far and panicking hystreically whenever he left her sight. She loves Eren deeply and completely ignores the advances of interested males, who unbeknownst to her were being torn apart by her savior.

Mikasa's parents were once pets, living of a huge cattle farm. Her father, a kind German Shepherd with tan fur and a black face, would help herd the cattle to the different pastures. Her mother, a dark grey Timber Wolf, was found abandoned in the field at only 2 days old and was raised and cared for by the cattle ranchers. Once meeting her parents became inseperable and had two litters of pups, Mikasa being from the second litter when her parents were 2 springs old. Unfortunately the humans were brutally murdered by a fellow rancher who wanted their cattle. Her father was killed protecting the humans and his mate. Her mother had been shot, protecting her pup till the end.

"How about we go for a hunt, then finish our patrol and return to the den?" Eren barked, green eyes shining and tail waving like a banner.

"I think we should. It's getting late and we would all feel better going to sleep with full stomachs. I've been feeling real uncomfortable lately and would feel better back at the den," Mikasa said, pressing her lean form in to Eren's powerful build and trembling slightly. The huge male looked at her with concern, affectionately nibbling her muzzle to calm her.

"Hey, I know you love each other and all but shouldn't you wait for Spring to do that?" Armin barked, pulling his lips back in a grin when his brother growled at him with Mikasa whining in embarassment.

Eren nudged Mikasa gently before trotting away, stopping to look over his shoulder at his brother and the beautiful female. Armin and Mikasa trotted over, their ears pricked and eyes shining. The huge brown-furred male lifted his muzzle to the darkening sky and howled, starting the hunt. His golden-furred brother and black-furred beauty joined in, Mikasa's howl melding with Eren's while Armin's took a position below.

Once ending the Hunt Song they loped away, following a path they often used. Eren led the hunt with Mikasa at his side, the position unconsciously claimed ever since Eren saved her. Armin loped along at their flanks, studying the pair with keen blue eyes.

The golden-furred male could clearly remember the night that Eren brought Mikasa to the den. Armin had been playing with his mother, a kind and loving black-furred wolf named Carla. His father, a stern yet affectionate gark grey wolf named Grisha, slept nearby. Not much later Eren had trotted out of the woods, blood on his muzzle with a strange black-furred pup pressing against him and whimpering in fear. Their mother had immediately stopped playing and loped over, unintentionally scaring the black pup and making her crawl under Eren's belly to hide.

Armin remembered how his brown-furred brother had argued with their mother, stating that he wanted to protect her. Their mother had sighed before turning her attention to Mikasa, her eyes softening when she saw that Eren had laid down next to the black pup and was licking her affectionately. It didn't take long for Armin and their parents to see that Mikasa was never going to leave Eren's side, much to Eren's embarrassment and their parent's amusement.

Mikasa lowered her muzzle to the ground, being the best Tracker, and searched for a fresh prey trail. It took her a couple seconds to sift through the different smells, finally catching the scent of a herd of deer. She wagged her tail, slowing to trot next to Armin. Eren surged ahead, leaping over a fallen tree and scaring the herd of deer. The herd scattered and Eren have chase, testing their health.

The huge male caught the scent of rotting flesh, his sharp green eyes landing on a large stag with a bad laceration on its side. He slowed and flicked an ear toward Armin and Mikasa, who burst into the clearing and raced after the stag. Armin lunged, snapping at the stag's hocks and dodged when it aimed a kick at his head. Mikasa loped alongside it, sinking her fangs into the deer's side and tearing it open. Eren flashed ahead and whipped around, facing the oncoming stag. He snarled and lunged, latching onto the stag's throat with his powerful jaws. Armin and Mikasa backed away as the deer screamed and thrashed around. Eren clamped down hard, puncturing the jugular and shattering its neck.

Eren released the stag, which crashed to the ground. He turned to his companions, prancing around proudly with eyes shining and tail wagging. Armin barked happily, bouncing around. Mikasa trotted over to Eren, nuzzling his thick-furred chest and nibbling his chin lovingly. Eren nipped her gently with his lips pulled back in a grin before tearing into the carcass, his brother and secret love doing the same.

After devouring the carcass the three wolves trotted away, stopping at the lake to clean the blood off their muzzles. Eren convinced Mikasa to return to the den with Armin, knowing that she was more tired than normal. Eren loped along the perimeter of the territory, stopping every couple miles to lift his leg and remark the boundaries. He lifted his muzzle to the dark sky and howled, letting other wolves that this land belonged to him. In the distance the howls of Armin and Mikasa were carried on the wind, reinforcing Eren's claim.

Back at the den Armin lay sprawled on his side, blue eyes watching Mikasa as she paced. He knew that she was upset from being sent to the den with him, something that his brother rarely asked of her. The golden-furred wolf pulled his lips back in a grin and rolled to his belly, standing up and shaking the dirt from his fur. He barked at Mikasa and slapped his paws to the ground in a play-bow, tail wagging. Worried dark gray eyes softened as Mikasa turned to look at Armin, who was bouncing around energetically. The black-furred female barked a laugh and wagged her tail.

Armin loped over and poked Mikasa with his nose before racing around. The black-furred female pulled her lips back in a grin and chased him, snapping at his hocks and growling playfully. Armin veered to the side and whipped around, charging her. Mikasa grinned and leapt over the golden-furred male, who yelped in surprise. Armin looked over his shoulder and tripped, his paws getting caught by a raised tree root. He yelped and slid on his side into the bushes, slamming into something and knocking it to the ground. Mikasa skid to a halt and whined in concern.

"Owww! That hurt! Why did you do that Mika…" Armin whined, freezing when he felt something shift and whimper underneath him. He glanced down to see light gold fur and jumped to his paws, whining a frantic apology. The animal, a female wolf smaller than Mikasa, slowly sat up and stared at Armin with her head low and ears back.

Armin studied the female, taking in her very lean build to the point of being underweight. He watched as the female tucked her tail to her belly and kept a wary eye on Mikasa, who glanced at her before looking over her shoulder. All of a sudden three large wolves bolted into the clearing with their chests heaving as they panted hard, searching frantically for something.

"Annie! Are you ok? We were scared to death when we woke up and didn't see you! Don't you every do that again!" one of the wolves, a huge gold and white-furred male, growled.

"Please don't scare us like that. We were really worried about you. We don't want you to get hurt," the second wolf, a large brown and white-furred male, whined. The third, a large dark grey and white-furred male, rolled his eyes and let out a huff. His eyes widened and he became flustered when he spotted Mikasa, who pricked her ears and was staring longingly into the woods behind her.

"Reiner, Bertoldt, I'm fine. I wanted to check the territory out and accidently stumbled into the den-site. The golden male was playing with that black-furred female and accidently tripped and fell on me… Shut up Jean! I said it was an accident! It's not funny!" Annie said, growling in annoyance at the laughing grey-furred male.

Annie is a 2 year old female, standing 26 inches at the shoulder and weighing 65 pounds. She has light gold, almost a crème color, fur with light blue eyes. She is very swift, extremely loyal and protective. She tends to be shy around others and is submissive. She is the youngest littermate of Reiner, Bertoldt and Jean.

Reiner is a 2 year old male, standing 34 inches at the shoulder and weighing 140 pounds. He has dark gold fur with white paws and brown eyes. He is very strong, loyal and protective. He tends to be quite laid-back and likes to tease others. He is the oldest littermate of Bertoldt, Annie and Jean.

Bertoldt is a 2 year old male, standing 30 inches at the shoulder and weighing 120 pounds. He has dark frown fur with two white socks, one on his front left leg and the other on his right hind leg. His eyes are a light brown color. Like his brother he is loyal, protective and laid-back. He tends to be shy at times and is extremely submissive. He is an older littermate of Annie and Jean and the younger littermate of Reiner.

Jean is a 2 year old male, standing 29 inches at the shoulder and weighing 90 pounds. He has dark grey fur with a white belly and white paws, his eyes a bluish green color. He is loyal, protective, stubborn and a little dominant. He is a littermate of Reiner, Bertoldt and Annie.

Armin watched as two of the three males scolded the smaller female, who cringed and rolled on her back with her tail tucked against her stomach. He knew well how Annie felt, having been scolded by Mikasa whenever he accidently strayed too far. The black-furred female had always been protective of him when they were pups. Her protectiveness grew even more when they turned 6 moons and had to fend for themselves, Armin and Eren's parents having been killed by a rouge pack not long before. Eren would always joke around, saying that Mikasa was turning into a mother. Whenever Mikasa would finish a scolding, she would always state that she didn't raise Armin to act the way he did.

While his brothers scolded Annie the dark grey wolf couldn't seem to take his eyes off Mikasa, mesmerized by her beautiful black fur and soft gray eyes. He watched as she trotted over to Armin, who laughed at something she said and introduced himself to Reiner. Jean smirked when his brother jumped in surprise, having not noticed Armin until he was right in front of them. He noticed that Annie seemed to perk up and was wagging her tail when Armin started talking to them, something his sister had only ever down when she was alone with her brothers. Finally Jean built up the nerve to approach the beautiful black-furred female and was about to compliment her when a loud THUD was heard, causing him to growl in annoyance and turn around only to freeze at what he saw before him.

An enormous brown-furred wolf, only 2 inches shorter than Reiner, had silently trotted into the den site and dropped the elk that he had been carrying. Jean cringed when the huge wolf turned his green eyes on him, lips pulled back in a warning as a low growl rumbled from his chest. Jean flinched under the brown wolf's gaze and he glanced around, surprised to see that Armin hadn't reacted to the appearance of the wolf. A worried and excited whine reached his ears making him see a flash of black fur race past him. Mikasa barked happily and tackled the huge wolf to the ground, making him yelp in surprise. Armin stopped talking to Reiner, Bertoldt and Annie and looked over his shoulder, barking a laugh when he saw Eren flat on his back with Mikasa sitting on his chest and nuzzling him affectionately with her tail wagging.

"Hey, Armin. Do we have to worry about or be careful around him?" Reiner asked, flopping on his side next to Bertoldt. Bertoldt opened his jaws in a tired yawn and placed his head on his paws.

"Not really. Eren is stubborn but he is very loyal and caring. Nothing much sets him off unless… Oh crap! I don't think this is gonna end well," Armin said, having just spotted Jean approaching Mikasa with an overly friendly smile on his face.

"Armin, what do you mean by that? What won't end ell?" Annie asked softly, shyly moving closer to the kind golden-furred male. Armin was about to reply when a loud snarl was heard.

The deep guttural growl caught Reiner and Bertoldt's attention. They looked up to see the huge brown-furred male lunge at their brother, his fangs bared and hackles raised. The grey wolf dodged, turning his head and snapping at Eren. The huge wolf shifted slightly, powerful jaws latching on to his opponent's shoulder and tossing him to the side. Jean growled and stepped toward Mikasa, who glanced at him and trotted over to sit by Armin. Eren reared up and placed his huge paws on Jean's back, slamming him to the ground and towering over him with a paw placed on either side of his head.

"Don't you dare act like that towards Mikasa! I will not tell you again," Eren snarled, biting down hard on Jean's muzzle. Jean pinned his ear and tucked his tail against his stomach, rolling on his side. Eren snapped at him in warning before trotting away, lying under a tree and placing his head on his paws. Mikasa nipped Armin affectionately before trotting over and curling up beside Eren, burying her muzzle into his thick soft fur.

"What did you do, Jean? He really seemed pissed at you," Bertoldt asked, lifting his head to look at his grey-furred brother.

"I have no idea. All I did was try and talk to that pretty black female. That huge Cur attacked me out of nowhere," Jean groaned, flopping down next to his brothers.

"It's because you were showing too much interest in Mikasa. My brother has always been extremely protective of her. Like I was trying to say, the only thing that will really set him off is when another male flirts with or tries to mount her, especially in front of him. I can't remember how many times I have seen my brother become so aggressive to the point of killing the interlopers. It's quite scary to see," Armin replies, shuddering at the thought.

"I'm sorry for how Eren acted. He has been real stressed the past moon or so. It's most likely because the Season isn't that far away. I think you should stay with us. He might not look it but Eren doesn't like leaving others to fend for themselves. It has been that way since he rescued me when we were small-pups. Armin is the only family that he has. Eren is my only family," Mikasa said, startling the others when she appeared behind them.

"Are you sure? We don't want to cause you any trouble," Annie asked, head lowered and ears back.

"You won't cause any trouble for us. Well, maybe Jean will. Eren won't let anything happen to or hurt us," Armin barked softly, lowering his head and nudging Annie to calm her. The light golden-furred female pulled her lips back in a shy smile before turning to growl at her brothers, who were grinning and teasing her.

Jean approached Mikasa and apologized for his actions, being sure to keep a close eye on the huge sleeping brown-furred wolf. The strong black-furred hybrid dipped her head to the grey wolf, accepting his apology. She trotted over to the elk that Eren had caught, tearing its stomach open with her sharp fangs and powerful jaws. Armin and the others loped over to get their share. Reiner and Jean started snarling and snapping at each other, trying to get the best pieces for themselves. Every once in awhile Annie or Bertoldt would become caught in the cross-fire, yelping in pain after getting caught by the fangs of their squabbling brothers.

After getting bitten by Reiner over the kill Armin backed away and trotted over to lie on his favorite spot, a large moss-covered rock which sat next to the stream that passed through the den site. He placed his head on his paws, laughing softly as he watched Mikasa growl at the huge dark gold male and his smaller grey-furred brother. Bertoldt and Annie laughed hysterically, watching their strong large brothers cower and whimper like small-pups as the smaller black-furred female severely reprimanded them. It immediately became clear to the four siblings that fighting over a kill was not allowed here, a rule that Eren made when he was 6 moons old to ensure that his companions remained healthy and strong.

"Alright, Mikasa. I think you've mothered them enough. They understand the point. It's late and we should get some rest," a deep voice barked, making everyone turn to see the huge brown-furred male staring at them with his lips pulled back in a grin.

Mikasa let out a huff and loped over, lying down next to Eren and pressing her lean body into his powerful build. She placed her head on his leg, nuzzling his thick-furred chest and letting out a content sigh. Eren licked between her ears and placed his head on her back protectively, his sharp nose taking in her lovely cherry blossom and lavender scent. A spicy metallic scent reached him, causing Eren to flinch. He inhaled deeply, noticing that the scent was coming from Mikasa.

Eren groaned in agitation. He knew that scent well, having smelled it on Mikasa many times before after they turned 6 moons. Mikasa was starting to go into heat, which usually made her quite moody to the point of being aggressive. Instead of coming into Heat each Spring like a wolf Mikasa would have her heat twice a year, much like a dog. Once this happens Eren's protectiveness of her increases ten-fold. He becomes so aggressive to the point that he has killed many an interloper who has attempted to force Mikasa into breeding with them. This year was going to be different. Eren was going to claim Mikasa as his mate, not knowing that the beautiful black-furred wolf hybrid was thinking the same as he.

Armin watched as the others found a place to sleep. Jean was flopped on his side, tail thumping the ground. Reiner lay curled up next to Bertoldt, who was lying on his side with his legs propped up on Reiner's back. The golden-furred male glanced at his brother, who was curled protectively around Mikasa. He noticed that Annie lay close to Reiner, fidgeting in her sleep. Armin whined softly in concern before placing his head on his paws and drifting off to sleep.

Sometime during the night Annie lifted her head and stood, shaking the dirt from her fur. She glanced at her brothers, who had almost crushed her when they rolled over. She glanced around and spotted Armin, who was sprawled on his side on the moss-covered rock. She flicked an ear and quietly made her way over, keeping a wary eye on the enormous brown-furred male. She carefully lay down next to Armin and fell asleep, pressing into his side.

Armin was jostled and he glanced around, blue eyes hazy from sleep. He heard a whine and looked next to him to see the light golden-furred female curled up next to him, trying to bury herself into his side as if she was trying to hide from something. His blue eyes softened as he realized that she was probably frightened from being in a strange place.

"It's ok, Annie. You are safe here," Armin growled soothingly into her ear. As if hearing what he said Annie relaxed, burying her muzzle against his chest. Armin licked her muzzle and gently placed his head on her shoulder, both falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Mates and a Familiar face

Eren was the first to rise the following morning. He lifted his muzzle and opened his powerful jaws in a yawn, a whine escaping his throat. A low whine reached his ears causing the enormous brown-furred wolf to gaze down, bright green eyes softening at the sight of Mikasa. The beautiful black-furred Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid had somehow managed to wriggle her way under the huge wolf's front leg, her shoulders pressed against his thick-furred chest. Her paws twitched in sleep, tail flicking back against Eren's stomach.

The huge wolf pulled his lips back in a grin as Mikasa sleepily nuzzled his chest and sighed in contentment. Eren lowered his muzzle and licked between her ears affectionately before getting to his paws, being careful as to not wake her. He trotted silently to the stream, lowering his muzzle and lapping at the water. Once finished, the large male stretched, arching his back with powerful muscles rippling under his thick winter fur.

The huge wolf turned his head towards his brother who was sprawled out on the large moss-covered rock, the light golden-furred female curled up with her head placed on her side. Eren rolled his eyes and trotted away, tail wagging slightly. He made his way over to the kill, tearing into what remained. Licking the blood from his lips Eren opened his jaws in another yawn, tongue lolling out.

Reiner groaned and lifted his head lazily, also letting out a yawn. He glanced around the den site, ears flicking at every sound. He growled when a large white paw hit him on the muzzle, turning to glare at Jean who had swatted him as he rolled on his back in his sleep. Bertoldt shifted and sat up, huffing a laugh at his grey-furred brother. Reiner and Bertoldt pulled their lips back in a grin when Eren trotted by and stepped on Jean's tail, causing him to yelp loudly and jump to his paws. Armin and Annie lifted their heads at the yelp, Annie rolling her as at her brother while Armin laughed. And the den entrance Mikasa opened an eye and flicked an ear, letting out an annoyed growl before drifting back to sleep. Eren pulled his lips back in a smirk before walking over and lowering his muzzle to lick Mikasa's cheek lovingly.

"Mikasa, my dear. It's time to wake up," Eren whispered into the hybrid's ear, making her growl irritably. The huge brown-furred wolf shook his head in amusement, knowing well how Mikasa acted each time she came in Heat.

"Not now, Eren. I'm tired and just want to rest," Mikasa groaned, dark gray eyes hazed with sleep. Eren whined and lay next to her, burying his muzzle into her neck. Mikasa smiled softly and turned her head, nibbling Eren's ear affectionately.

"Alright. Try and get some rest. I'm going to show the others our territory boundaries and go on a hunt. You can join us if you feel better. When I return we should take off for a bit, just the two of us," Eren said, growling the last part seductively in Mikasa's ear. Dark gray eyes widened as Mikasa froze, looking at Eren.

"E..Eren? D…do you mean…" Mikasa stuttered, trembling in excitement at the large wolf's words. Green eyes softened as Eren pulled his lips back in a grin, nuzzling Mikasa.

"Of course, my dear. I have wanted you to be my mate since we were small-pups. I have always loved you," Eren said softly, pinning his ears back in embarrassment.

"I have wanted to hear you say that for a long time, since that night when you saved me and gave me a home when we were still pups. I have waited for you to take me as your mate for so long," Mikasa said, nibbling Eren's chin. The enormous brown-furred wolf wagged his tail excitedly and leapt to his paws, playfully bumping his head against her shoulder.

Armin opened his jaws in a yawn and stood, stretching with his lean muscles rippling under soft golden fur. He shook and left off his sleeping spot, blue eyes studying the Pack's den site. Reiner was wrestling with Jean, pinning his grey and white brother by sitting on his chest. Bertoldt laughed at his brothers' antics, his tail wagging good naturedly. Armin turned his gaze to his much larger brother, smiling as the enormous male rubbed up against the black-furred female Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid, who snapped at him with her tail wagging happily. The smaller golden-furred male had scented that Mikasa was in Heat and, judging by her over-playfulness with his brother, that the two would most likely disappear into the woods later on.

A soft grown reached Armin's ears, making him look over his shoulder to see the light gold, almost cream, female shift. He sat in front of the boulder, studying her with keen blue eyes. Annie rolled to her belly and stretched, extending her paws out in front of her. She stood and shook, dirt and grass flying off her fur and splattering Armin in the face. Armin yelped in surprise causing the beautiful, in his eyes, light gold-furred female to stare at him with wide sky-blue eyes.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Armin! I didn't know you were there," Annie whined, jumping off the boulder and licking his face in apology.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not upset with you," Armin laughed, nipping her ear and wagging his tail. Annie pulled her lips back in a grin and trotted over to her squabbling brothers, rubbing her way-to-lean frame against Armin when she passed him.

"You like her don't you. It hasn't even been two days since they joined us," a deep voice woofed, making the smaller wolf turn to see his much larger brother walk up to him.

"Yeah, I really do. So, what are you going to do with Mikasa being in season, especially know that there are three more males with us," Armin asked, watching as the black-furred Wolf/German Shepherd snarled at and scolded the squabbling males. Annie lay nearby, chewing on an elk bone and snapping at her brothers in agitation when they crawled over to her in a failed attempt to escape Mikasa's scolding.

"I'm not too worried about it. Mikasa is my mate. Besides, those three wouldn't dare try anything with her," Eren said, lips pulled back in a smirk and tail waving. Armin laughed, knowing what his brother meant. The golden wolf himself had shown interest in the strong and beautiful hybrid, only seeing her as a mother even though they were the same age.

A loud yelp caught the brother's attention, making them stop talking and look to see Reiner and Jean on their sides. Mikasa sat on top of Reiner while she had pinned Jean with her powerful jaws latched onto his scruff, both males whimpering loudly like small-pups. Bertoldt and Annie laughed at them. Apparently the two males hadn't been paying attention to Mikasa's warning growls and had slammed into her while fighting over a large chunk of elk meat.

While Mikasa scolded Reiner and Jean the strong scent of buffalo reached her nose, causing the black-furred female to release Jean and step off Reiner. She lifted her head, ears pricked and pupils dilated. She loped over to her mate, whining and licking his muzzle while she trembled anxiously. Armin placed a paw on his brother's back and nipped Mikasa's ear, tail wagging. Annie, having finally caught the scent, let out a puppyish yip and raced over to tackle Armin. Reiner, Bertoldt, and Jean barked excitedly, jaws open in a pant. Eren took Mikasa's muzzle in his jaws gently then let go.

Eren lifted his muzzle to the sky and let out a deep howl, starting the hunt. Mikasa stood pressed against her loving and powerful mate, her howl melding with Eren's. Armin stood to the right of them with Annie at his side, their howls perfectly combined in a tone below Eren's. Reiner, Bertoldt and Jean's howls rose and fell.

Eren lowered his head, ending the Hunt Song. The enormous brown-furred wolf turned and trotted away, ears bricked forward and head held high. Mikasa loped up to him, pressing against Eren affectionately. Reiner and Jean trotted behind Eren and Mikasa, glancing around and whining in excitement. Armin, Annie and Bertoldt brought up the rear, laughing when Mikasa turned and snapped at Jean and Reiner in annoyance.

Eren nudged the black-furred Wolf/German Shepherd, flicking an ear and pulling his lips back in a grin. Mikasa let out an amused huff and nipped his muzzle before lowering her muzzle to the ground, breaking away from the others. As Mikasa was an excellent tracker it only took her a few seconds to pick up the herd's scent. She glanced back at Eren with shining dark gray eyes and her jaws open in a pant. The huge male grinned and lengthened his stride, playfully bumping Mikasa as he passed her. The black-furred female rolled her eyes and dropped back to join Armin and Annie at the rear.

They reached the herd of buffalo ten minutes later, slowing to a leisurely trot. Armin and Mikasa glanced at the others, who stopped and sat, before calmly approaching the herd. The buffalo kept a wary eye on them while they continued to graze. Armin's keen blue eyes scanned the herd, being the best at quickly spotting weakness in prey. Mikasa was fleet of foot and had the best nose and ears, easily being able scent something long before the others could. Eren, large in stature yet as swift as Mikasa, tested the herd by darting in and chasing them a few feet before turning back.

Reiner and his littermates watched from the tree-line, closely studying their new pack-mates to learn the signals they needed to know before joining in future hunts. They watched as Armin trotted through the herd, noticing how he would glance at each animal with a calculating gaze before making his way to another. They studied the swift black-furred hybrid whose ears flicked and nose twitched when she turned towards certain animals. Annie let out a whine when one of the buffalo aimed a kick at Armin, who leapt out of the way.

Jean kept shifting impatiently, desperately wanting to join in. Reiner growled in agitation, causing his grey-furred brother to glare at him. Bertoldt flicked an ear and stretched, letting out a groan. Annie rolled her eyes at her brothers before turning her attention back on Armin, whose demeanor had changed. Sky-blue eyes widened and the light golden-furred female let out a bark, catching the attention of her brothers who turned to watch with wide eyes.

The smaller golden-furred male had singled out an elderly cow with severe arthritis, separating her from the herd which scattered. He chased after the cow, barking and snapping at its hocks. Mikasa raced along at its side, periodically sinking her fangs into the buffalo and tearing its side open. Armin flashed in front of the cow, making it stumble. Eren raced past and turned quickly, lunging forward and sinking his fangs into the cow's throat and flipping the cow on its back. Mikasa clamped her jaws down on its muzzle to suffocate it, her mate snapping his jaws hard and crushing the buffalo's neck.

The four siblings stared at their new pack-mates in awe. Never before had they seen a pack of three take on a full-grown buffalo and eliminate it, something that even a large pack couldn't do without injury. Reiner glanced at his sister, who was pacing and whining anxiously. Jean and Bertoldt followed their sister's gaze, landing on the golden-furred male who was sitting beside his large brown-furred brother with his jaws opened in a pant. The dark grey and white-furred male pulled his lips back in a grin, having noticed that his normally stoic and solitary little sister seemed quite attached to Armin and desperately wanted to race over to him.

Mikasa whined and licked Eren's muzzle excitedly, rearing up and placing her paws on his back. Eren growled playfully, gently nipping his beloved mate. Armin huffed in amusement before turning to stare at their waiting pack-mates, letting out a bark. Eren kept an eye on the approaching siblings, standing protectively beside Mikasa while she tore into the carcass and ate the vital and more nutritious organs.

Annie loped over and tackled Armin, making them crash to the ground with her lying on top. Reiner trotted over with his lips pulled back in a grin and a teasing bark, causing his sister to whip her head around and snarl at him with her ears pinned. Bertoldt woofed in amusement before approaching the kill cautiously, head and tail lowered in submission. Eren, who had joined Mikasa in eating, lifted his head and glanced at the hungry black and white-furred wolf. He dipped his head and walked away, allowing Bertoldt to take his share.

Eren trotted over to his golden-furred brother who was desperately trying to stop Reiner from instigating a fight with his sister. Reiner raced around the field, periodically looking over his shoulder and laughing at his sister. Annie chased after her brother with fangs bared, immediately skidding to a halt once Armin let out a pleading whine. The light golden-furred female pinned her ears in embarrassment and walked over to the smaller male, flopping down at his paws. Armin sighed and lowered his muzzle, nudging her affectionately.

"Don't let what Reiner said get to you. That's just how brothers are. They like to tease their litter-mates," Armin woofed, groaning in embarrassment when he heard Eren bark something about him and Annie. The small female whined, the fur on her face flushed a deep red.

All of a sudden a squeal was heard, immediately followed by a deep snarl and the clicking of fangs. A series of yelps not long after caused the three wolves to turn and spot an extremely agitated Mikasa flip Jean on his back with his scruff in her powerful jaws. Reiner laughed, freezing and letting out a startled yelp the moment Mikasa's angry dark gray eyes landed on him. After a minute the black-furred female released Jean's scruff and trotted in the direction of the den, snarling and snapping at Reiner when she passed him. Eren watched in concern as his mate disappeared into the woods before turning to stare at Jean with narrowed green eyes, his lips pulled back in a warning.

"What happened?" Eren growled, eyes flashing angrily as he stared Jean down.

"He got too close to Mikasa and stole the piece of meat that she was eating," Bertoldt barked, glancing at his brother. Eren growled and trotted away.

"Armin, I want you and the others to head back to the den. Try and bring as much of the carcass as you can carry," Eren told his brother before turning his attention on the huge golden-furred male. "Reiner, keep everyone safe on your way back."

"Yes, of course. You have my word, Eren," Reiner barked, turning to help Bertoldt and Jean tear large chunks off the carcass to bring back to the den.

"You are not going with us?" a soft voice asked causing Eren and his brother to see Annie trot over, stopping to sit and press herself into Armin's side.

"Eren wants some alone time with Mikasa. They will join us later," Armin said, glancing at Eren with his lips pulled back in a grin. Annie's sky-blue eyes widened the fur on her muzzle flushing bright red when she realized what her companion meant. The enormous brown-furred wolf glared half-heartedly at his brother before loping away, disappearing into the trees

Armin let out an amused laugh and shook his head, nudging Annie and trotting in the direction of the pack's den-site. Annie dashed back to the kill and grabbed a severed hind-leg, trying to carry it with some difficulty. Bertoldt and Reiner trotted past their extremely skinny sister with huge chunks of meat in their jaws, keeping a worried ear turned towards her. Jean raced by and barked a laugh at his struggling sister, letting out a high-pitched squeal when the normally friendly Armin growled and bit down on his tail. The smaller male made his way over to take the other end of the leg in his jaws as he trotted beside Annie, bright blue eyes glancing over at her and shining with adoration. The stoic and shy female pulled her lips back in a soft smile as she bumped against him playfully, following her brothers as they headed toward the den.

Meanwhile:

Mikasa lay curled up in the shade of a large bush, ears flicking around and nose twitching. The beautiful Wolf/German Shepherd let out an uncomfortable groan, shifting to try and find a comfortable position to try and relieve the cramping pressure that attacks her during each Heat. She let out a low whine, having been plagued by old memories while she rested after leaving the kill. They would always start out pleasant, playing with her parents when she was a pup and having fun chasing the smaller farm animals. Unfortunately the memories always ended with her watching in fear as her parents and their humans were shot and killed by bad humans. The memories always occurred while Mikasa slept, resulting in the normally strong female jolting awake and convulsing severely. This would wake Eren immediately, making him pull her against him with a large paw to make Mikasa feel safe.

However the vision Mikasa had while waiting for her Beloved was different. She lifted her head from her paws and narrowed her dark gray eyes, trying to figure it out. She had been trying to play with the barn cat, yipping and racing circles around the annoyed animal. After being swatted and getting scratches on her shoulder the once small-pup had squealed in pain and scampered to the house, tripping over paws too big for her body and slamming into something hard before reaching the door. Mikasa had lifted her small muzzle from the top of a large white paw, staring into a black face with gray eyes identical to her own. She barely remembers the familiar dog growling something before picking her up by the scruff and carrying her inside, lowering his head and gently placing her on a large dog bed where she fell asleep quickly. He had flopped down on the bed and curled around her protectively, keeping an ear turned towards the voices of their parents.

"I wonder why I saw that. Also why did I see Him, who looks so much like my older brother?" Mikasa barked softly to herself.

"My love, are you ok?" a deep husky voice whispered in Mikasa's ear, causing her to flinch and growl in surprise. She glanced up to see Eren sitting beside her, tail wagging and bright green eyes shining mischievously.

"My Dearest. I am fine, just remembering of old memories. But enough of that. I do believe you said that we are going to have some 'alone time'" Mikasa said, standing to stretch before her mate. She glanced over her shoulder at Eren, lips pulled back in a grin.

"You little tease!" Eren growled in amusement, ears twitching when Mikasa laughed softly.

Dark green eyes flashed and Eren playfully nipped Mikasa's hind-quarter, causing the beautiful black-furred Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid to let out a whine and turn to nibble his chin while making sure to keep her hind-end close to his nose. The huge brown-furred male rubbed his powerful frame against his mate's lean build before walking behind her to see that her tail was relaxed and to the side, showing that she was ready for him.

Eren nudged Mikasa, licking and nipping her hind-quarter affectionately. He swiftly mounted her and thrusted his hips forward to sheath himself inside her, his front legs wrapped around Mikasa's flanks to keep a hold of her. Mikasa let out a sigh of contentment, as she had been waiting for this moment for a long time. She shifted slightly while the huge brown-furred wolf growled soothingly into her ear.

Mikasa wasn't too surprised with Eren's stamina, more than an hour having past from when he had mounted her. His thrusts had become more erratic and powerful as time went by, causing the large wolf to become extremely hard and engorged within his beloved mate. Mikasa let out a whine, causing his thrusts to become even more frantic. Eren let out a loud snarl as he released himself, flooding her womb with his seeds. Eren dismounted and turned around, still knotted within her. They stayed like that for another hour, Eren wanting to make sure that he had Mikasa pupped quickly. After awhile longer Eren was finally able to pull out.

Mikasa turned and nuzzled the enormous brown-furred wolf, licking his muzzle lovingly. Eren pulled his lips back in a goofy grin, tail wagging excitedly. She rubbed against him and loped to the den, stopping to look over her shoulder. Eren let out a puppyish yip and raced after his beloved, snapping playfully at her. Mikasa dodged when Eren leapt at her, laughing softly. Eren barked happily, both slowing to a trot when they reached the den-site. A series of snarls caught their attention, making the mated pair make their way into the clearing.

Eren and Mikasa skid to a halt, keen green and sharp gray eyes studying the scene. Grey and white-furred Jean was snarling and snapping at a familiar, to Mikasa, black and white-furred male. The intruder kept stepping to the side each time Jean lunged at him, finally getting extremely irritated and grabbing the grey wolf's scruff in his jaws and rolling him on his back. Always the peace-keeper, Armin tried to break up the fight between Jean and the smaller intruding male. Reiner seemed to be in a trance, staring at a small golden-furred female whose ears were pulled back and her muzzle flushed in embarrassment. Eren noticed a ginger-furred female whining pleadingly, catching the attention of the smaller black-furred intruder. Eren let out a sigh and trotted forward with Mikasa at his side, causing Jean to flinch and look up.

"Is that you, Shitty little pup?" a slightly familiar voice barked, making Mikasa watch as the black and white-furred male made his way over and stop in front of her. Mikasa tilted her head as she studied the smaller male, letting out a whine when she recognized the scent from when she was a small-pup.

"B…brother?" Mikasa whimpered, burying her muzzle into her mate's thick-furred shoulder to try and hide.

"Levi, dear. Is she the one you told me that you have been searching for?" a soft female voice said, causing Levi to glance to his side to see the ginger-furred female leaning into him.

"Yes, Petra. She is my sister. She was two moons the last time I saw her, the day before those fools murdered our parents and their humans. I would never forget her scent, even after all this time," Levi growled, nudging Petra gently.

Levi is a 3 year old Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid, standing 26 inches at the shoulder and weighing 80 pounds. He has jet black fur with a white collar marking and white paws, his eyes a dark gray. He has an overly calm demeanor but isn't easy to approach. He can be insulting at times and tends to provoke those who annoy or irritate him. He is only obedient to wolves he fully trusts, otherwise completely ignoring the authority of those outside of his pack. Other than that Levi is extremely loyal and fiercely protective of certain wolves, his mate Petra and sister Mikasa being the two main ones.

Petra is a 3 year old female wolf, standing 24 inches at the shoulder and weighing 65 pounds. She has ginger-colored fur with light gold eyes. She is very sweet-tempered, motherly, loyal and a bit shy. She met Levi when both of them were just over a winter old. He had wandered into her parent's old territory, in search of his missing little sister. The moment they met the two became inseparable, becoming mates the following Spring.

Eren glanced down at his mate before turning his attention to the black-furred male who greatly resembled Mikasa. Even though Levi was a year older he was shorter than Mikasa, who took after their German Shepherd father in height. While Mikasa was built like their Wolf mother, Levi was more streamline like their father. Both had the thick fur of their Wolf mother and the swiftness from both parents.

"Mikasa, my love. How about you and your brother catch up. It seems to have been a long time since you last saw each other. I'm going to make sure those idiots brought back enough from the kill, since we are gonna need it," Eren woofed, licking between Mikasa's ears affectionately before looking at Levi. "You are welcome to stay as long as you like,"

"We aren't going anywhere, Shitty idiot. Petra, my dear, you need your rest. I am sure they will allow you to sleep close to the den. I will be at your side before you fall asleep," Levi huffed, gray eyes softening as his ginger-furred mate nuzzled his thick-furred chest affectionately before walking a few wolf-lengths away and flopping down on a soft patch of grass.

Armin lay on his favorite spot with his head on his paws, deep blue eyes half-closed in exhaustion. Annie growled in agitation at Jean, who was teasing her by easily carrying the huge leg bone in his jaws and passing her. After a couple minutes the small light gold/cream-furred female decided it best to ignore her annoying brother, trotting over and leaping up on the large moss-covered boulder to lay beside Armin. The ever lazy Bertoldt flopped down right in Jean's path, causing the large grey and white-furred male to trip and crash on his back beside his brother. Amazingly the normally confident Reiner had been reduced to acting like a very shy small-pup, with a bright red flushed muzzle and stuttering horribly as he talked to the small dark golden-furred female who had come with Levi and Petra.

Petra watched as the enormous brown-furred male made his way over to the large flustered golden-furred male, who pinned his ears and growled when Eren said something that seemed to embarrass him. The ginger-furred female pulled her lips back in a small grin when she noticed that the smaller female, her younger sister, had yelped in embarrassment with her entire face flushed a deep red. She glanced back to see two other golden-furred wolves, a male and female, sprawled on their sides and fast asleep. She laughed when she saw Eren trot over and sit on the grey-furred male, who had been making his way over to the golden wolves to tease them.

Finally Petra glanced over at Levi who had his ears pinned and a lip lifted in annoyance when his younger sister reared up on her hind legs and placed her paws on his back, shoving him to the ground. Mikasa stood over her brother and lowered her muzzle to bite his ear, causing Levi to let out a groan. A soft bark from Eren had Mikasa running, slamming into her mate with her tail wagging excitedly. Levi got to his paws and shook the grass from his fur before trotting over to lay next to Petra, who started to lick his fur clean.

"Petra! Petra! We don't have to leave! Eren said we can stay with them! Isn't that's great?!" a soft voice yipped excitedly, causing the ginger-furred female to stop cleaning her mate's fur and look up to stare into blue/green eyes that shined with excitement. Levi let out a soft groan, complaining about "Shitty loud pups" before placing his muzzle on Petra's paw.

"Yes, that is great Krista," Petra laughed softly, licking the younger wolf's muzzle.

"Alright already, pup. Stop bouncing around, shut up and go to sleep. It's too late for you to be acting like that," Levi growled, lifting a paw to swat Krista's muzzle. The young female whined dramatically and raced off, crashing into Reiner and sending him flying only to rush over and whimper frantically in apology. Petra shook her head before returning to cleaning her mate's fur.

Krista is a 2 year old female, standing 24 inches at the shoulder and weighing 70 pounds. She has deep golden fur with blue/green eyes. She is very sweet-tempered, loving, shy and submissive. She is also loyal and playful. She is Petra's little sister.

A few wolf-lengths away Mikasa was curled into Eren's side, nuzzling him affectionately. Eren growled and nipped her muzzle before pulling her closer with a large paw, placing his head on her back protectively before drifting off to sleep. After being slammed to the ground a few times by Reiner, Jean flopped down next to Bertoldt, on his side with his legs on his brother's back. Finally tired from playing Reiner dropped where he stood, Krista flopping down next to the larger male with her muzzle on his large paw and his head on her hind-quarter. Levi scanned the clearing before curling himself protectively around Petra, who had finished cleaning his fur and was fast asleep with her muzzle buried into his chest. After a few minutes Levi drifted off, not before sensing that a couple known annoyances would be joining the pack soon.

What the pack didn't know was that things were about to change, bringing great surprise and love to two certain wolves and a large/loud annoyance to a certain hybrid.


	3. Exciting Announcement and More PackMates

The sounds of arguing and growling echoed through the trees, quickly followed by an angry snarl and a high-pitched squeal of pain. Eren glanced over his shoulder and shook his head, watching as Jean and Reiner were being scolded by not only Mikasa but Levi as well. The enormous brown-furred male pulled his lips back in a grin, trotting over to flop down a couple wolf-lengths away from Petra. The ginger-furred female wagged her tail when she saw Eren before turning her attention back to Annie and Krista, with whom she was talking to before spotting Eren. Armin and Bertoldt were currently away from the den site, doing a patrol of the territory and searching for prey. Annie, who would normal join them on patrol, was asked to stay behind by the unusually over-protective Armin.

"Hey! Suicidal Maniac! Make them stop! Please!" the large grey and white-furred Jean whined, yelping loudly when Mikasa chomped down on his muzzle to scold him for calling her mate by that name. Not even a wolf-length away Levi had the much larger Reiner flipped on his back, lying partially in the stream and a sticker bush.

Eren barked a laugh, causing Mikasa to look over with her eyes shining. She loped over and reared up, wrapping her front legs around Eren's neck in a hug. Eren smiled softly, nudging his Beloved. Levi, Mikasa's older brother, swatted both scolded males and trotted away while growling about 'Shitty disrespectful pups'. Krista whimpered in concern and raced over to Reiner, brushing against his large frame and licking his muzzle. The huge golden-furred male pulled his lips back in a grin, placing a large paw on her back gently. Jean let out a huff and trotted over to tease his sister about her crush on the Alpha's brother, causing an annoyed and embarrassed Annie to leap to her paws and pushed him to the ground.

Three weeks had passed since Levi, Petra and Krista joined Eren's pack, much to Mikasa's delight at being reunited with her older brother. Petra and her younger sister fit right in, as they were very respectful and friendly. Levi, on the other hand, took some time to get used to being around the pack. The older Wolf/German Shepherd hybrid tended to be aloof with the others, except for his mate. He also would be quick to snap if the other males, except for Armin, got on his nerves.

In the beginning Reiner and Jean would make bets on who would be the first to get Levi to react. Needless to say, the brothers had their tails beaten on more than one occasion. Levi had attacked Eren only once, when he had accidently slammed into the older male and sent him rolling into the mud after it had rained. Fortunately for the large brown-furred male, Mikasa had just happened to return from a patrol with the other females when she spotted her dear mate being tossed around by her smaller and older brother. The normally stoic Levi had been deeply surprised and shocked when he was grabbed by the scruff and thrown to the ground, lifting his head to see the bared fangs and narrowed dark gray eyes of his little sister. After that Levi did not lay a paw on Eren.

Jean rolled to his belly and jumped to his paws, keeping a wary eye on the older black and white-furred Wolf/German Shepherd Hybrid. He glanced at his larger golden-furred brother, who was playing Tug of War with Krista. He let out a snicker when Reiner accidently slammed into the passing Levi, who quickly retaliated and rolled the big male to the ground. Annie, who had stood to stretch out her sore muscles, rolled her eyes before letting out a low whine. The normally calm light gold female was getting a little upset and anxious, as her sweet-tempered and loving companion Armin had yet to return. A soft bark from Petra caught the male hybrid's attention, making him trot over with a half-smile and bump his head against hers affectionately.

"My Dearest, there is something I need to tell you. Do you think we can slip away for a little? I don't want the rest of the pack to hear until later," a soft voice asked, making Eren flick an ear and look down and his Beloved with concerned green eyes.

"I don't see a problem with that. I need some time away from those hooligans as it is. Hey, Levi. Can you keep an eye on everyone and make sure they don't do anything stupid?" Eren replied to Mikasa before asking Levi's help.

"Go ahead brat. Have fun. Just not too much," Levi barked before turning to glare at Reiner, who was getting a little too friendly with Petra's little sister.

Mikasa trotted into the trees, her mate at her side. Bright green eyes studied the beautiful black and red-furred female, who glided gracefully beside him. Over the past couple weeks Eren had noticed a few things that were off about Mikasa. She had become more tired than usual, taking multiple naps throughout the day. She started eating more, pushing the larger males and the other females away and snarling at them if they got too close or tried to snatch her food. What was real unusual was that Mikasa had taken to wandering off every few days, returning hours later smelling of something real familiar to Eren.

About two hours had gone by when Mikasa slowed to a stop, letting out a content sigh and burying her muzzle into Eren's thick fur. The large male flicked an ear and glanced around, green eyes going wide as he recognized where his mate had brought him. Nothing in the clearing had changed. It looked exactly like he remembered as a small-pup. Eren lowered his muzzle and nudged Mikasa, who lifted her head with a serene smile on her face.

"M…Mikasa, is this where you have been disappearing to?" Eren stuttered, watching as his Beloved nodded her head and licked his chin.

"Yes, my Dearest. I brought you here because I have something to tell you. I have tried for weeks but couldn't get the strength to, so I wanted to bring you here. Eren, the reason why I came here was because I wanted to make sure the area was safe and so that I can get it prepared by the next moon," Mikasa said softly, turning her head and the fur of her cheeks flushing red.

"What do you mean? A..are you saying that?" Eren woofed, ears pricked and eyes wide when Mikasa turned to look at him with her dark gray eyes shining softly and at peace.

"Yes Darling. I am carrying our pups. In a moon's time I want to whelp them here in this den, the place where you were born and brought me to when we were small," Mikasa replied softly, flicking an ear. Eren pulled his lips back in a big grin, licking her muzzle and gently nuzzle her bulging belly.

"Thank you, my Love. I am looking forward to seeing our pups," Eren barked happily, tail wagging like crazy. Mikasa laughed and nibbled his ear.

Eren placed his head on her back, pulling Mikasa to his thick-furred chest in a hug. Once he let go the large Alpha raced to the old den-site's look out and lifted his muzzle to the sky, a deep howl rising from his chest and carrying on the wind. About a minute later a chorus of excited yips and howls were heard, carrying on the message that pups were soon to be born into the pack. Mikasa shook her head and rolled her eyes, tail wagging good naturedly. She froze suddenly, her sharp ears picking up the sound of paw steps approaching. Mikasa pulled her lips back and growled a warning.

"Easy does it. We don't mean any harm. We are just searching for a few wolves we know that have been gone awhile. We followed their scents here," a deep calm voice said, coming from a large gold and white male that had walked into the clearing.

"Can you tell us the names of these wolves you are searching for? Or what they look like," Eren asked, suddenly appearing in front of Mikasa protectively. The large male cocked his head, eyes widening slightly as he took in Eren's appearance.

"Oh Wow! This pup looks just like Grisha, don't you think so Erwin?" an extremely excitable female voice yipped, making Eren jump when a red and white face suddenly appeared in front of his.

"Yes, my dear Hanji, he does. Eren is Grisha's son after all. I remember seeing you a few times when you were little. I am truly sorry about what happened to your parents," Erwin said, keeping an eye on two younger wolves behind him.

"Excuse me. How do you know my father?" Eren asked, letting out a low growl.

"Shitty pup. Erwin knows your father because they are littermates. I'm sure you have been curious as to why no pack has attempted to attack you and your brother when you were pups. It's because Erwin's pack has kept a watchful eye on you, out of respect to your late father. I had just recently found out that my sister was still alive and living with you because we spotted you two moons ago while out on patrol," a stoic voice replied, causing Mikasa to whine happily when her brother trotted into the den-site and stopped beside her.

"Levi! There you are! Is little ginger with you too?" an older male barked, letting out a yawn. The male yelped in pain when his jaws clamped down on his tongue, making it bleed.

"Did you have to bring these morons with you? Yes, I'm talking about you Oluo. Petra isn't gonna be happy with you. Eld, try and make sure Connie, Sasha and Shitty Four Eyes don't cause any trouble. Ugh, this pack is gonna turn stupid," Levi huffed, turning to trot back to where he left the pack.

"Alright, follow us. Just, please try not to be too annoying. Also I want you to be careful around Mikasa. She is carrying my pups and I don't want her to get hurt," Eren asked, looking at the wolf who turned out to be his uncle. Erwin nodded and trotted forward, being quickly followed by his own pack. Eren glanced at Mikasa and let out a stressed huff, causing his mate to laugh which made him smile. They trotted after the others, who were following Levi.

Erwin is a 6 year old male, standing 30 inches at the shoulder and weighing 125 lbs. He has gold fur with two white paws and collar marking. His eyes are a medium blue color. He is loyal, protective, friendly, strong and laid-back. He is Eren's uncle and a father figure to Hanji's daughter, Sasha.

Hanji is a 4 year old female, standing 28 inches at the shoulder and weighing 90 lbs. She has red fur with white markings around her eyes that look like glasses, three white paws and a white chest that extends past her belly. She has brown eyes. She is excitable, EXTREMELY energetic, friendly, and loves to annoy Levi. She is the mother of Sasha, the product of a forced breeding between Hanji and the Alpha male from her old pack.

Sasha is a 2 year old female, standing 24 inches at the shoulder and weighing 70 lbs. She has reddish-brown fur with white paws, collar, belly and tail tip. She has medium brown eyes. Like her mother, Hanji, Sasha is very playful, loyal and energetic. She is also shy at times and tends to steal food from her pack-mates, which usually gets her into a lot of trouble.

Oluo is a 6 year old male, standing 30 inches at the shoulder and weighing 125 lbs. He has light brown fur with brown eyes. His one ear is half-pricked and the other is flopped, as they were never able to stand up straight since he was little. He is friendly yet obnoxious, is rarely taken seriously and tries to act like Levi, which greatly agitates Petra. He is also quite clumsy, tending to bite his tongue when he yawns or trips. He is Connie's uncle.

Connie is a 2 year old male, standing 25 inches at the shoulder and weighing 75 lbs. He has dark gray fur and gold eyes. He is very goofy, friendly, mischievous, loyal and tends to lose focus. He also greatly adores Sasha, whom he has known since they were small-pups. He is Oluo's nephew.

Eld is a 4 year old male, standing 32 inches at the shoulder and weighing 130 lbs. He has gold fur with a white chest and shoulders, his eyes a light brown. He is blunt yet sympathetic, loyal and loves to tease Oluo and Petra.

When Eren, dragging a bison carcass, and Mikasa entered the pack clearing at the time the moon rose, they were greeted with chaos. Armin had placed himself in front of Annie, trying to calm her while scolding Jean and Reiner for harassing their sister. Erwin was flopped on his side napping, tolerating the fact that he was being climbed and tugged on by his "daughter" Sasha and Connie. Bertoldt was fast asleep under a bush, snoring loudly. Krista had trotted over to Reiner, playfully bumped her hindquarters against his muzzle and raced off. The large male grinned and raced after her, skidding to a stop and flinching when he spotted Levi. Hanji, Eld and Oluo were mercilessly teasing Petra, whose face shown beet red under her normal ginger-colored fur. Needless to say that Levi wasn't gonna tolerate such behavior, viciously attacking the three wolves and causing to run while still howling out embarrassing things to the pair.

Having seen enough Eren dropped the carcass with a thud, causing the pack to stop immediately. Mikasa let out a warning growl, lips pulled back and hackles raised. Immediately understanding the pack relaxed, tearing into the kill after Eren made sure that his Beloved had eaten her fill. Feeling drunk with meat bellies the pack stumbled to their usual places, the newcomers finding spots that they liked. Erwin lay on his belly, squished between Hanji, Sasha and Connie. Jean and Bertoldt flopped down next to each other. Oluo lay on his back with his legs propped on a growling Eld's back. Armin was curled around Annie, lying on their comfortable thick moss-covered boulder. Krista lay with her head on Reiner's large paws and his blocky head nestled gently on her back. Levi lay next to Petra, who was sprawled on her side with her head on Levi's paws and his head placed on her side. Eren curled protectively around his beautiful and strong pregnant Mikasa, a large paw draped around her back and gently pressing her bulging belly feeling the movements and kicks of his unborn pups.

By the end of the following moon things were going to change, bringing slight trouble to some and great joy to all of the pack.


End file.
